Wound closure devices such as sutures and staples have been widely used in superficial and deep surgical procedures in humans and animals for closing wounds, repairing traumatic injuries or defects, joining tissues together [bringing severed tissues into approximation, closing an anatomical space, affixing single or multiple tissue layers together, creating anastomoses between two hollow (luminal) structures, adjoining tissues, attaching or reattaching tissues to their proper anatomical location], attaching foreign elements to tissues (affixing medical implants, devices, prostheses and other functional or supportive devices), and for repositioning tissues to new anatomical locations (repairs, tissue elevations, tissue grafting and related procedures) to name but a few examples. Sutures typically consist of a filamentous suture thread attached to a needle with a sharp point (attachment of sutures and surgical needles is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,981,307, 5,084,063, 5,102,418, 5,123,911, 5,500,991, 5,722,991, 6,012,216, and 6,163,948, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2004/0088003). Classically, the needle is advanced through the desired tissue on one side of the wound and then through the adjacent side of the wound to form a “loop” which is then completed by tying a knot in the suture.
Sutures materials are broadly classified as being bioabsorbable (i.e., they break down completely in the body over time), such as those composed of catgut, glycolic acid polymers and copolymers, lactic acid polymers and copolymers; or as being non-absorbable (permanent; nondegradable), such as those made of polyamide, polytetrafluoroethylene, polyether-ester, polyurethane, metal alloys, metal (e.g., stainless steel wire), polypropylene, polyethelene, silk, and cotton. Absorbable sutures have been found to be particularly useful in situations where suture removal might jeopardize the repair or where the natural healing process renders the support provided by the suture material unnecessary after wound healing has been completed; as in, for example, completing an uncomplicated skin closure. Nondegradable (non-absorbable) sutures are used in wounds where healing may be expected to be protracted or where the suture material is needed to provide physical support to the wound for long periods of time; as in, for example, deep tissue repairs, high tension wounds, many orthopedic repairs and some types of surgical anastomoses. The present invention provides for polymeric formulations, surface properties, configurations and diameters designed to increase the holding power, durability and strength of self-retaining closure systems composed of both bioabsorbable and non-absorbable polymers.
A new type of suture has been designed with barbs, or with frusto-conical retainers, for engaging tissue when the suture is pulled in a direction other than that in which it was originally deployed in the tissue. Knotless tissue-approximating devices having barbs have been previously described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,268, disclosing armed anchors having barb-like projections, while suture assemblies having barbed lateral members have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,584,859 and 6,264,675. One of the earlier patents describing a barbed suture is U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,058, which discloses a suture having one or more relatively rigid barbs at its opposite ends; the presence of the barbs just at the ends of the suture would limit the barbs' effectiveness. Sutures having a plurality of barbs positioned along a greater portion of the suture are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,855, which discloses a unidirectional barbed suture, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,747, which discloses a bidirectional barbed suture. Methods and apparatus for forming barbs on sutures have been described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,848,152, while methods of manufacturing sutures with frusto-conical retainers have also been described in European Patent 1 075 843.
Despite their advantages over conventional sutures, current designs of barbed sutures can break, slip through tissue, incompletely deploy, not fully anchor and/or rotate in situ, leading to suboptimal clinical results and limiting their utility. In the present invention, novel tissue retainer configurations, secondary retainer structures and expanded segment suture configurations are described that increase the ability of the self-retaining sutures to anchor into their surrounding tissue, strengthen their hold, increase the amount of tension they can withstand (without breakage or slippage) and increase their clinical performance.